naruto_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Shiro Yamanaka
Shiro Yamanaka (山中白, Yamanaka Shiro) is a jōnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure's Yamanaka clan. He is also a member of the Konohagakure Intelligence Division. Background From a young age, Shiro's father raised him to master the techniques of their clan. Being a member of the Yamanaka Clan, Shiro specializes in mind related techniques. He is a powerful shinobi and is very skilled at information gathering. Growing up in the same clan, Shiro is attracted to Ino Yamanaka. Personality Shiro is a very serious individual normally seen with a look of self-assured confidence on his face. He is quick-witted, observant, and intuitive; rarely being caught off guard or deceived. His calm personality allows him to carefully assess situations and formulate strategies, thus making him a good leader. He has a great sense of duty to Konoha and to his subordinates. If someone dear to him is in trouble or the situation calls for it, Shiro will instantly try to come to their aid. Shiro is very respectful towards the elderly and those with great power or skills. He is not averse to praising other people. He is always working hard to better himself by advancing his tai/gen/ninjutsu and staying healthy. He enjoys training with friends, but receives better results when training alone against his Shadow Clones. Being a Medical-nin, he enjoys helping in any possible manner at the Konoha Leaf hospital. His hobbies include: training, reading, missions, adventures, peaceful walks, listening to music, soaking in hot-springs, playing strategic games, and participating in special events. Appearance Shiro is a young man with short, blond spiky hair and blue eyes. He wears the standard Konohagakure's flak jacket, along with a black long sleeved shirt paired with matching pants and sandals, and green lined mesh armour on his wrists and ankles. He wears his Leaf headband on his forehead. He is also equipped with a chūnin's tantō, horizontally strapped onto the back of his flak jacket via a brown strap. He has two ninja tool bags attached to a belt around his waist. Abilities Shiro is a sensor-type shinobi, allowing him to sense the chakra of others even from extended distances. Additionally he is a medical-nin which allows him to play an even greater support role on the battlefield. He has proven to be skilled enough to be able to tell the severity of an attack with just a glance. With the knowledge of plants and flowers, Shiro has the capability to create herbal medicines. He has gained better chakra control because of his study in medical techniques. He also appears to be very analytical, and knowledgeable on foreign shinobi techniques. He can deduce how a foreign technique works after only seeing it once. Shiro is a skilled genjutsu user, able to perform the Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar technique which makes use of his Lightning Release nature transformation to emanate light from his entire body to blind his opponents. His genjutsu prowess is further exemplified by his placing a secondary genjutsu within the first. All of these abilities also imply a mastery of multiple skills requiring very fine chakra control. He is competent in close-range combat as well, having considerable skills in taijutsu. Yamanaka Clan Techniques: (Ninjutsu) Shiro excels in the techniques of his clan, which are primarily focused around mind-affecting techniques such as the Mind Body Switch Technique, a technique predominantly used for reconnaissance and espionage, that allows the user to briefly possess someone and control that person's actions. His body however, is left vulnerable until he cancels the technique. He has also been able to use the technique on animals, such as a hawk to act as a spy. He has also mastered the Mind Body Disturbance Technique, which causes the body of the person affected to attack those nearest to them, or immobilising their body and has even learned to use the Mind Clone Switch Technique on two targets at once and still fight skillfully with them against his opponents. His timing with the Mind Body Switch Technique has improved to a point that he only needs a target to be briefly immobilised in order to invade their mind. Shiro Yamanaka's Stats * Ninjutsu: 4 *Taijutsu: 3.5 *Genjutsu: 3.5 *Intelligence: 4.5 *Force: 3 *Speed: 4 *Stamina: 4 *Seal Knowledge: 3 Trivia Shiro Yamanaka is Originally By OrIgInal-ArtIst™©® the art,stats,background,personality,appearance and abilities all copyrighted by him Category:OrIgInal-ArtIst